Insecurious
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Beyond The Book Fanfiction Nook; Champagne Fest. 2017. Theodore Nott has many secrets; firstly, he is madly in love with Hermione and has been since he first met her, secondly, he has a best friend in Gryffindor who will help him, thirdly - he despises his old dad with a vengeance. TRIGGERS - Implied!Torture, Bullying, Murder and TRIAD.


**AN: This was for the Champagne Fest from BTBFN group on Fanfiction and AO3.**

* * *

 **NOTES** : JK ROWLING provided the world, and gave us gracious permission to play with her characters. This was heavily inspired by Cyndi Lauper and The Prompt of someone fed up with being the sidekick and wishes to be a hero.

 **Triggers** : This contains bullying. Murder. ImpliedTorture. TRIAD situation.

This **has not been** beta'd; please remember this before you comment on how bad it is, I am well-aware. I wanted to put this up now. Blame my impatience.#

* * *

 **Fancast:**

 **Theodore Nott** \- Thomas Sangster

 **Blaise Zabini** \- Royce Pierreson

 **Daphne Greengrass** \- Georgie Henley

* * *

 **Champagne and Countdowns**

 **INSECURIOUS**

 _How can I trust in my intuition_  
 _I don't hear what you need to say_  
 _I got to know is this feeling fact or fiction_  
 _Take these doubts away_

 _You say I'm insecure_  
 _I say I'm just curious…_

 _Song by: Cyndi Lauper_

 **THEO'S POV**

What is it they say? _Oh yes_ , I sighed, _the course of true love never did run smooth_. The girl of my dreams was the one everyone else considered a nightmare. I did not, I thought she was sublime. Her answers were concise, even if they were direct quotes, she understood what she was talking about, that was what had mattered the most. It is not like she was a parrot, who was only interested in the _sound_ rather than the _meaning_.

Why am I being mawkish? Well, _I_ am a Slytherin and _she_ is a Gryffindor. _She_ is a Muggleborn and _I_ am a Pureblood. Whilst I espoused cautious cunning, she went in with all wands blazing in displays of curious courage. They say opposites attract but, really, not that opposite! Weasley, he was her opposite. Me, you'd have to come up with an entirely different word for how unalike we are.

How long have I loved her? Since forever would be the exaggerated reply, however as Slytherins like to deal with accuracy I shall state the _exact_ time and date my heart stopped racing for a brief few moments of my life: September 01st 1991, 12:17 precisely.

 _The compartment door to my carriage was opened with a sharp swish and a girls voice spoke. All I could see, standing there before me in her imperial beauty, was Hermione Granger. She stood in that doorway already neatly dressed in her robes; an avenging angel on a mission._

" _Hello," she said to me. I believe I blinked. Thank goodness for Blaise Zabini as my jaw was hung low. "I'm Hermione Granger," she turned to look around the compartment. "Have any of you seen a toad, a boy call Neville Longbottom has lost one – answers to the name_ _ **Trevor**_ _."_

 _Blaise stood up, then he bowed at the waist and took her hand in his; smirking and winking, as he raised it to his lips, lightly caressing them against her knuckles. She blushed, if anything, she'd exploded with adorable charm as my life-long friend was already showing his skill with the ladies. Hermione Granger was a puddle of girlish glee when his eyes locked onto hers._ _ **Trust him**_ _, I sighed,_ _ **just my luck to be caught on the outside looking in.**_

" _Why do you not join us?" he asked._

" _Er," she looked uncomfortable. Had she never been shown proper manners? Was she a…Muggleborn? That should have killed my immediate liking for her stone dead. "I-I would," she stammered rubbing the back of her leg with the toe of her shoes and chewing her lower lip. I later learned that was a sign of her insecurities. "B-but, I promised Neville I'd help find his pet toad," she swerved her gaze onto me. "You didn't introduce yourself."_

 _I was still struck by her eyes. Her eyes drew me in completely, they were kind. I'd never had such a gaze pulled towards me before. Such a cute sweet little girl and would sadly not go for me if she was a Muggleborn and I being who I am._

" _Forgive my silent friend, Miss Granger," Blaise was born smooth, he did not blink or react to her clearly Muggle surname like I did. As far as he was concerned, if she was in a skirt, she was pretty. I swear his first words were:_ _ **Would you mind feeding me, mother?**_ _"Normally one cannot keep his eloquent mouth to stop speaking. You may have performed excellent magic."_

" _He's not that bad, Blaise," another in our compartment spoke up, "Daphne Greengrass," she curtsied and Hermione, to my utter delight, copied her movements exquisitely. "This is Theodore Nott."_

" _Theodore Nott," she said. "Hermione Granger, how do you do?"_

 _I was struck dumb. She blushed again as she made sure to look at the three of us and nodded when she had committed our faces to memory. Once she left, Daphne slapped me round the face and I was brought back to reality. Both Zabini and Greengrass shook their heads with vulpine smirks on their faces._

" _What house do you think she'd be in?" Blaise asked._

" _Gryffindor for sure," Daphne said with a somewhat, almost disappointed, tone of voice. "She's a bit too emotive for Ravenclaw, she could be kind enough for Hufflepuff, but I can just see her in red and gold."_

" _She could be a Slytherin," Blaise said. "We'd teach her to keep her expressions down to a minimum."_

" _If she is a Muggleborn, Zabini, she'd not last a day with the blood purists," Greengrass hissed. "I would help, you would too – only because she is easily charmed…"_

" _What?" Blaise widened his eyes comically, "me, charm easily? Perish the thought, she was never going to be bowled over by me, she was falling all over_ _ **me**_ _to get to our resident strong silent type."_

 _Before either of us could reply; a round, slightly chubby boy with bright gold hair and dark eyes rather loudly open the door and proceeded to trip over his robes. His inelegant invasion of our space caused him to blush red as a tomato. He landed face down on the floor, sprawled there looking like an overgrown baby. Blaise smirked as did I. Daphne rolled her eyes and offered to help him up. He took her slim hand in his pudgy fingers, and they stumbled a little as he righted himself and his robes._

" _H-h-hi," he lowered his head and began fiddling about with the front of his robes. "I-I-I'm N-N-Neville L-L-Longbottom," another shy stammering kid. "I-I-I…"_

" _Miss Daphne Greengrass, and we know, Miss Hermione Granger breezed through here not too long ago explaining that you had lost your pet toad. We will keep our eyes open," she straightened his hair and smiled at him. His reaction to Daphne mirrored mine to Hermione. "Blaise Zabini, The…"_

" _I never took you for hanging around with losers like Longbottom, Greengrass," I closed my eyes and groaned. Malfoy_ _had strutted in and slung an arm around Daphne's shoulders which she then shrugged off and side-stepped out of his reach. "Anyway, you will never guess who I just saw!"_

 _As one the three of us rolled our eyes. Just what I needed to complete the journey, Malfoy-Bragging: "No," Blaise said rather disinterestedly._

" _Harry Potter!" his cheeks lit up and eyes sparkled. Whenever Draco looked like that I knew trouble was in store. "Of course, being new to our world after living with_ _ **Muggles**_ _," he shuddered. Oh, here we go! "He's befriended a_ _ **Weasley**_ _," I shrugged as I was not bothered either way. I noticed Neville had wisely crept out. He could be a Hufflepuff or one of the dark horses of Ravenclaw – he seemed too bewildered to be a Gryffindor. "It doesn't matter, when he gets to know me better I am sure he and I will be best friends."_

 _Malfoy's self-delusional ego was legendary. It must help that_ _ **daddy**_ _gives him everything. Mine doesn't. Not even a silver sickle of encouragement or a farewell smile at the station. My father is old enough to be my great-grandfather. His paternal techniques are almost stone-age. He is also a miserly git._

 _"I am sure Harry Potter knows himself well enough to make the friends he desires, Malfoy," Greengrass sneered._

 _It was legendary that Silvanos and Stefanie Greengrass did not let their girls near Malfoy for fear of poisoning their sensibilities. I never had been able to rub shoulders with him. We were civil, and I supposed I'd have to act as a friend to him, though I detested him immensely._

" _This really cute girl asked if I'd seen some boys toad – she will be mine, I will make sure that my father will find out where her magical blood comes from."_

 _ **Well, lucky you, Malfoy,**_ _I thought. Wait, hang on…pretty girl asking about a…my heart sank. It would be_ _ **her**_ _he was on about, would it not? It sickened me that she had already made such an impression on Draco. He had already seen a new toy – shining, pure – she was not in blood, but she was in intention. I closed my fists at my sides with my heart burning with the desire to punch him._

All that was over 6 years ago.

Predictably, I had been put in Slytherin, along with Blaise and Daphne, who remained my only voices of reason. Draco was busy being a little POS around the school, to everyone, including Hermione. In fact, _especially_ Hermione. He still lusted after her. The Yule Ball showed us what we should have known all along. Nothing was certain when it came to Hermione Granger. She revealed to everyone what I knew from the start. She was a Goddess.

Neville sat a few seats along to make it look like we weren't studying together, one of our ruses. I had wanted to join Dumbledore's Army. I despised Umbridge, and it seemed Neville lost his love of toads after her tenure at Hogwarts. I do not know what happened at the end of last year, but I _did_ know he carried an air of confidence around him.

The same girls who used to snigger into their sleeves when he tumbled on his robes surreptitiously checked him out as he walked in the Great Hall with his friends. He was now so eligible that even _Pansy_ used every Slytherin wile she could to attract his attention.

"What is this about, Nott?" he said as he was suffering over a DADA essay. He was good in practice. He'd said he had to thank Harry for that. "I mean…Nott…Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, what…?" I asked, Neville followed my line of sight and zoned in on Daphne openly being friendly with Hermione. It seemed it was easier for girls. "I was distracted."

"Well, Daphne's a pretty girl," he said with a shrug.

What? Did he really think I was involved with Daphne? I blinked unbelievingly as I mulled the thought over and shuddered, ugh – no! That would be like seeing the Weasley siblings kiss. He was staring at me.

"I was not looking at Daphne, Longbottom," I said. "She and Astoria are like sisters to me. No," I sighed. Time to come clean to someone in her house. "I was interested in who was sitting next to her."

"Susan Bones?"

"The _other_ side," I hissed.

"Not…Hermione?"

"Yes, and keep your voice down. I cannot exactly broadcast my feelings for her in a public forum such as the Library and most certainly _not where she can hear it_."

"You've never thought of Daphne like that then?"

"Daphne? No. Besides, she has her eye on another Wizard."

My secret friend shuffled in his seat and gulped a little: "Really," he said trying to remain calm. "Who does she like?"

"I will answer you on condition you tell me wh…"

"Mind if I join you," Pansy sat right next to Longbottom. Parkinson was always known for her poor timing. Here was a classic example. "Hello, Nott," she sighed as she turned in her seat and surveyed Neville like he was a piece of meat. I felt sorry for him, but I could not show concern – no-one knew we were friends. "Longbo…Neville, do you mind if I call you Neville? No, good," she began launching into her Herbology essay. She was good, that was how she tried to trap Draco by catering to his interests – Him. "It's here, I do not understand, and you are such an excellent caretaker of magical herbs – please, do help me."

"Sure," he sighed though offering a plea for help over her dark head.

I shook my head mutely. I could not stand against my fellow Snake in front of them, it was encouraged to stab them in the back however, and I particularly enjoyed twisting it in Draco's and Pansy's the most. "No wonder, you used the second to latest manual. I have the latest edition here in my bag," he picked it up and took out said manuscript.

Pansy swooned as he opened the book. "Oh, you're so clever, Neville."

He coughed and twisted his neck in the tight collar of his shirt. It was about now when I looked at Hermione and Daphne. Daphne had lowered her gaze as soon as they rested on Pansy squeezing Neville's arm. I had to do something. The marks of an idea began brushing themselves in the walls of my mind.

"Well, I got to love you and leave you, _Nevvy_ ," Pansy jumped up and blew me a kiss which I tried not to shudder visibly at receiving. She then placed a little air kiss on Neville's cheek. "I will give you back the book by the end of the day."

"I would rather leave her," he groaned with despair.

I sniggered: "It is only because Draco is not paying her any attention at the moment, it is her idiotic dream to be Mrs Malfoy. Can't think why!"

"Malfoy's welcome to her," Neville said. I laughed as he dissected my comments and suggestions and he closed his book. My throat went dry as I realised the window for opportunity was soon closing. "Well, I have to…"

"Neville," I said sharply. He was halfway putting his ink pot in his bag as I did so.

"What is it, Theo?" he sat back down again – he knew I was serious when I addressed him by his name. "You have an idea to get Pansy off my back?"

"No, there is a girl in our year – in my house – that does have a thing for you. I promised to never reveal her name, but I feel we can benefit each other."

"All right," his eyes visibly shut emotion in front of me. I trembled a little as I thought of how powerful he could be. "Please, do not set me up, Theo. Not when I have started to like living."

"Funny Longbottom, everyone in Gryffindor is a comedian."

"I am sorry, what is it you want?"

"I intend to pursue Hermione Granger."

"You…"

"Swear at me later but I have an idea that can benefit us both, now sit down. Pack your Gryffindor righteousness in your satchel and listen!"

"Fine, I will," he sighed.

Once we were both on the same page with our plan we got our writing materials out to begin stage one.

My plan ran into a few troubles. Apparently, the Weasley sister said something to her only remaining sibling in the school that turned my beloved's heart inside out and back to sideways. I wanted to avenge my angel. The reason I could not join with my father in the fight against the so-called dregs of Wizard society.

According to Neville, Hermione ran into their Common Room and saw Ronald Weasley sticking his tongue down the Brown bitch's throat. It devastated Hermione – I could see the ravages of her broken heart on her face as she ate in a slow, picky manner. Then her _friend_ had to straggle in with Brown hanging off his arms as their eyes gazed fondly at each other. They plopped down without grace opposite her. Both too absorbed in their own moronic selves to notice the stricken look on _her_ face.

She immediately slung the strap of her bag over her head and stormed out. Her other friend, the one who _was_ gifted with a little bit of empathy, watched her leave and I immediately changed my plans. Revenge on Weasley was going to be the means – I was going to prove once and for all that not all Slytherin's are evil, nasty, spoilt brats. Malfoy was the exception rather than the rule. Of course, there were a few others, but our expectations are the same as _every_ other child in this school; to learn, play, make friends, and yes - love. Why should we _all_ be tarred with the same emerald green brush of derisory scorn?

I turned to look at Neville who was watching his fellow Gryffindor's public display of affection with a definite green tinge on his cheeks. Seems they have been public in the common room too. It was then that I recalled Longbottom had to share a room with the Weasley boy. Never had my heart gone out to him more than it did in that moment. Once his eyes connected to mine he discreetly jerked his head to the entrance, then he made his excuses to his friends and left the table. I did the same.

We connected in an alcove as he looked at me with a pitying gaze: "Oh, shut up, Longbottom."

"What do we do now? This sudden interest is just that, sudden. You should have seen the look on Hermione's face when they were going at it last night. She was devastated."

"I do not get what she see's in him," I muttered.

"Do you still want me to deliver the letter to her?"

I tapped the tip of my fingers against my lips as I pretended to think: "I do not know if that will be a good idea."

"Too emotional?"

"That, and I want to show her first how serious I am about her. She is never the one to be saved. You all rely on her to bail you out."

"I know, and I realise how wrong that is for us to do so, but," Neville sighed as he rushed his hand through his hair. "I wish we could relieve the burden from her, but she does seem content with bossing us around."

"Think why that is, Longbottom?"

He stood there, and I watched until the scales dropped from his eyes: "She still wants to please everybody and thinks that helping us do our work is the only way we will like her."

"To coin a Muggle expression: _Bingo_ ," I said. "Imagine if she was not there – how successful do you think Potter and Weasley would really be, academically?"

"They are more athletic than anything else," he sighed, "though Harry is not a complete moron. He does put more effort in his homework than Ron."

"I take it Hermione is completely alone in Gryffindor again?"

"No, Ginny hangs around with her. She speaks to Dean and Seamus, they can speak 'Muggle' without confusing the rest of us. Parvati and Lavender are being royal bitches to her. Lavender is smug to a fault."

"That girl will get her's someday," I snarled. "I know you are all about chivalry, but I think some people are just not worth it."

"How are you going to sort out Ron? I cannot condone violence and she won't either,"

"Really," I arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "How is Edgecomb these days?"

This was met with an equal smirk on Neville's lips. "I adore that word emblazoned on her head so much. Hermione, you'd never think that she would be so vindictive, would you?"

"Absolutely,."

"Well, neither here not there, Edgecomb is going to sport that term for the rest of her life," he sighed. "All right, Nott, what is the new plan."

"We lie low. I want to meet Ronald Weasley and show him the error of his ways, Slytherin style."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice sneered. It was Blaise Zabini. He stepped into the area and gave Neville an appraising look. "Should I be worried over you two or….?"

"Longbottom and I are _friends_ , Blaise. We always have been."

"I wondered why you did not join in the torment."

"Neither did you," I said. "Look, you going to help me out or not?"

"I do not have a choice, do I?"

"Help you with what?"

"I want to give Weasley an early Christmas Present," I smirked. "Re-arrange his features – he's hurt someone I care about."

"You are not the only one, Nott," Zabini snarled. "I like her too. I was genuine that day on the train. I wanted to meet my future wife and I thought I had. I am willing to share if you are."

"We will talk about this later," I said. "I thought you had your eye on the Weasley girl?"

"No," Blaise said. "She was a front, so it did not look like Hermione was getting all the attention. Besides, the way Malfoy is about her, I had to protect myself. We all know who Weaslette will end up with."

"I am not going to be party to a scheme where it might cause a civil war in your common room," Neville grinned. "So, we rest on our laurels. Let _Won-Won_ and _Lav-Lav_ think they are the coolest couple to stride across Hogwarts Halls since it's conception then…"

"What was that, Longbottom?" Blaise smirked.

"It is what she calls him, Won-Won, so he returns it with Lav-Lav."

"I think I am going to be sick!"

"At least you don't have to hear it like we do. 'She's so pretty, Harry. Don't you think Lav-Lav is beautiful.' 'Oi. Neville, is she not the loveliest witch to exist ever…" his eyes darkened. "It is a common agreement amongst the four of us that we will pounce on Ronald and stick a toy spider in his bed."

"Is he not afraid of those?"

Neville smirked in delicious delight at the thought of frightening Weasley. "He deserves it for hurting Hermione and pushing her aside after all she's done for him."

"Well, if our plan goes well, she will have her own man."

"Men." Zabini snapped. "US – We're sharing!"

I rolled my eyes but what did I expect? Zabini was quieter than Malfoy but no less the determined for it. I was not sure if I was willing to share Hermione. We had to if I was to have her at all. Sometimes being a Slytherin sucked.

"I will send a note, via you, charmed to be opened by him, with advice of choosing a second. That Wizard's duel he was meant to have with Draco in the first year will happen with me instead."

With that the odd trio emerged from their hidey-hole. I was nervous about this change of my original plan. Weasley had six older brothers – two of them were Quidditch beaters, so if I can get away with this without exacting ginger vengeance I would consider myself lucky.

It was later decided by Blaise and I that we would threaten the red-head menace together when I relayed my worries over Gryffindorian revenge. As we were about to write our missive, Draco swaggered in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ugh, that Granger girl," Goyle grunted. "Walkin' 'round with her nose in the air. I'd like ter put her in her place."

"I want ter help ya," Crabbe growled back.

"I told you blockheads that Granger is mine," Draco snarled. "How many times have I got to go through this with you? When my plan is complete, I am going to get someone to corner her and bring her to my Manor where I can protect her. There will be no setting _anyone_ in their place."

We will see about that, I thought through gritted teeth. Blaise eyed me charily as I slammed my ink-well down. I decided to write the note in a maroon colour which I heard the Weasel hated. Hermione would not belong to either Weasley or Malfoy. I was loathe to share her with Zabini but, at least we were friends.

Daphne walked over to me and dropped a letter in my bag. I knew who that was for. She was smiling as she plopped herself right by me.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"The usual Slytherin deeds," I smirked.

"Good to know," she kissed my cheek. She stood up and glanced around the room. "Well, everyone I am off to bed, good night."

"Night," the few who cared replied.

Her little sister ran through the common room to give Daphne a hug. "Night Phi," she said.

"Night Tor," she kissed Astoria on the top of her head.

Blaise and I soon went back to writing our first threatening letter.

 **Neville's PoV**

I blushed when I read Daphne's letter, asking me if I would consider her as a partner in Herbology and DADA I was not sure how that would go down with our surprising choice for DADA teacher. I was scared of him still, but I could at least look him in the eye. He was not the vilest. I had met my worst nightmare in all her hellish glory: AKA Bellatrix Lestrange.

I handed Nott's letter to Ron. He was bemused by receiving a letter from a Slytherin, especially as it was I that handed it to him. He opened it in the common room. I watched him turn white as a sheet. If I had time to wonder what it contained, I needn't worry for long as his shocked epithet was followed by a: "What is it, Wonnie?"

Harry and I swapped annoyed glances. The girl was a pest. What he saw in her I did not know. Ginny stopped kissing Dean also giving Lavender the beady eye of disdain.

"What does the letter say big brother?" she asked.

"It says: _'One day I am going to kick your weasel butt into the next millennium and back again. I want to rip your limbs apart for hurting my Flower. My Goddess. How you cannot worship her is beyond me. I shall curse you for every tear you have caused to fall from her tawny eyes. I shall be watching you closely, Weasley. If you do not abide by my terms and treat her with the respect she deserves you shall be receiving more of my attention. You will_ _ **not**_ _be able to survive what I can give you. Trust me, weasel, you had better have a second because that duel you were promised in your first year will be forthcoming in defence of my ladies honour.'_ Bloody hell, who have I hurt?"

"Don't think _too_ hard about it, Ronald," Ginny snapped as she stormed out of the common room up to Hermione's room where she was spending her free time in recently.

"Who would thweaten my Won-Won?" Lavender whinged as she ruffled Ron's hair.

"I don't know but I have to salute them for taste," Harry snapped. This was new to me. Normally Harry took Ron's side but not in this case. He felt Hermione was the wronged one. Of course, I knew who the letter was about but no one else did. "It is clear who this person is talking about."

Later, in the privacy of our Dorm room Ron sat up: "Who is it I am supposed to have hurt?"

"Think, Ronald, think _really_ hard," Harry was almost spiteful in his response.

"That anonymous threat was describing someone we all know well."

"I don't," Ron grumbled. "Who has 'tawny eyes?' what is 'tawny' anyway?"

Dean and I swapped aggravated glances with Seamus scowling at Ronald as if grouchy at someone being so thick: "Tawny," Dean began, "is another word for brown."

"My sister?" he asked.

"No," Harry held an edge to his voice. It was no secret to Seamus and I that Harry was starting to fancy Ginny, who had brown eyes. "Not your pre… your sister."

"Then who?"

We all remained silent. If the master strategist could not figure it out on his own, then we were not in any state of mind to offer him tips. The red-head grumbled in his sleep.

More letters were sent Ron's way – offering him much the same. The handwriting had changed a few times, so Theo was clearly not the only one out to defend Hermione's honour. I was sure that Hermione would not be impressed.

All too soon, Christmas came. Decorations were being placed all around the castle. Mistletoe floated high above the curved ceilings of various halls, passages, classrooms and the Great Hall itself, seemingly picking spontaneous victims.

Hermione was trapped under such a mistletoe and a Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, happened to be passing when he saw her. No-one was helping her out. I do not know why, I would have done if I was in front of Terry. I always held a special fondness for Hermione in my heart. I would not have considered kissing her a chore. However, Terry stopped in front of her and tilted her head back and placed his lips on hers. They gave the school a show.

Then Ron had to show up. The purple shade on his lips coupled with the fast reddening on his cheeks showed how angry he was at seeing Hermione being kissed passionately by anyone, but a handsome Ravenclaw...?

"Anytime Granger," he winked as he stepped out of the mistletoe's charm.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron snapped as he grabbed hold of Hermione's upper arm, his fingers gripped tightly onto her, I could see her wince slightly in pain. "Tell me!"

"A friend helping out another friend," Terry said calmly as he forcefully pulled Hermione away from Ron.

In the Common Room we were all contently busy when a letter fluttered in through the open door, following an irate Ginny and an apologetic Dean. It went straight to Ron, but he was busy.

Hermione sighed as she picked up the intricately folded piece of parchment. It was in the shape of a lions head and seemed to roar as she managed to open and read it.

"How long have you been threatened like this Ron?" she asked.

"Like you care," Lavender snapped. "Wonnie just decided to ignore the thweats, didn't you, my sweetie-pie?"

"I do care, Lavender, more than you can imagine," Hermione snapped. "Right, whoever is doing this will get a piece of my mind."

"No, Hermione, don't!" I exclaimed.

"This clearly has been going on for a while without anyone _thinking_ to tell me and _none_ of you have got to the bottom of it?"

We all paled under her scrutiny. It was an undeniable fact that our Alpha Lioness was Hermione. Her sense of justice, sorting out threatening situations, and developing pride loyalty was incredible. No wonder Krum liked her, he must have seen how powerful she was. We all knew she could run the school if she so desired. All she saw was one of her own being maligned and bullied.

I was about to set her aside and tell her a tiny amount of truth to this but a letter of my own fluttered in shaped like a bay leaf – I knew it was from Daphne as her name means Laurel Bush. She is fresh and vibrant as a bay leaf too.

I could see Hermione thinking. I hated it when she was doing that. Last time she had that look on her face I was Petrified, as in actually petrified. Not a pleasant experience to find a friend's wand being aimed at me. Oh no, now she was chewing her lip which also indicated her nerves. Then, I groaned in despair, as I saw that she was studiously gazing at the closed hole with a steely gleam in her eyes. Only I _had_ noticed. Unlike Ron, she did not read the letter out loud. She kept the contents to herself, all we knew was that it contained a threat.

Ginny seemed to have forgiven Dean his indiscretion. Harry was doing homework whilst trying to glimpse at Ginny who was amorously attacking Dean's mouth in one of the darker corners of the room. Ron, who realised that once again Hermione was going to settle his battles for him, went back to playing Wizards Chess with Seamus.

I opened my own personal letter: _"Dear heart, you and I should not be seen together but I can no longer ignore my feelings as I cannot ignore the beating of my heart or the need to breathe. You consume me. You always have. I am scared to reveal my identity to you as I am aware of what you may think of me through association. I love you, yet I hardly know you. I wish to meet you in Classroom 7A at 9:30pm tonight. It is on your floor therefore you should not get into trouble, for that is the last thing I wish you to be in. Hope to be yours soon x!"_ I was in sore trouble. I liked her too, she was kind for a… well, no, I shall not show prejudice. Unlike Ron, who is led by whatever any of his family members had to say about Slytherins, I had my own opinions.

I would never speak my own dark truth. My grandmother was Augusta Selwyn before she married my grandfather. Selwyn became infamous amongst Slytherin house due to the majority of my ancestors leanings towards the darker side. After all, how _Light_ can a family be that condones the throwing of an infant out of a window to frighten magic out of him?

"All right there, Neville?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, fine," I said as I looked at my watch, two hours to go. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down to begin or finish her own homework. There was a certain twitchiness about her that suggested she was killing time. "Just fine…"

 **Blaise PoV**

He had better show up. I was watching Theo pretending to act cool as he stood with his back against the lectern and buffing his nails on the front of his robes above his heart, flexing his fingers in front of him as if he was preparing his claws for battle. I was pacing like the panther I was.

"Blaise, he is a Gryffindor. He is going to come to avenge the slight against his character if nothing else."

"I cannot comprehend how you can be so collected, Theo. You and I have…"

"A lot to lose, I know, but think about what we will gain when we win. As certain as Basilisks are hatched from toads, we shall be gaining our destiny."

I grit my teeth together. "Have you considered if Professor Snape would catch us out?" He shrugged nonchalantly as if he did not care. He and I were overlooked in favour of Draco. I would like to know what the deal was there because I was certain that Lucius would not have someone like Snape as godfather for Draco. "For Salazar's sake, Theo," I huffed and rolled my eyes as I sat back on the seat, brushing down the front of the dark green trousers. I only let myself stand out in one item of clothing, a silver silk shirt with real emerald buttons. "I cannot bear your sangfroid posturing, you have to be nervous as hell."

"Of course, I am, Blaise, but we have to keep our temper – store up our energies for the duel."

"There will be no duel!" She exclaimed waltzing in the abandoned classroom holding our letter aloft as if it was a grand prize for her own victory. "All right, so now I know who," she shut the door and charmed the room silently to remain out of sight or mind of others. Her display of ability was impressive. She would make a Chieftain of my old country proud of her striking image. "I need to know why, which brings us to the reason of my interception, and the intervention of this ridiculous duel."

I glanced over her head to look at a stunned Theo: _What now, genius?_ I mouthed. He shrugged. We had one or two options. Lie, or be economical with the truth? it seemed Theo and I were of one mind.

"He was hurting you," Theo said walking up in his usual stroll that suggested outward confidence. "I was not going to sit by and let that freckle-faced whelp hurt you."

She spun on her heel so now he was faced with the full force of her ire: "I can look out for myself something I thought you Slytherins understood."

"Slytherins are more than what the Sorting Hat states we are," I said now I was the one stalking from behind. "We love, we play, we eat, we sleep, we are human too."

"I am not denying that you are not," she sighed. "What I do not need is vitriol to be aimed my way from my own house, which it certainly would be if you hare-brained ninny's had got away with this."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and made her blink, jump, and turn back around to me. Theo was closer now and he reached out with his hand to caress her other shoulder. We were close to trapping her between us where she should be. Theo glanced up at me and I nodded.

" _Sono pazzo di ti_ ," I murmured pushing her hair aside as she could no longer focus on either of us.

"I have liked you the moment you entered our cabin that day," Theo said. "I was quiet because you stunned me. I have only held my heart for you, Hermione, please do not leave me in the lurch."

I was right about being left out of the negotiations. I had to amp my play up a bit. I shifted my weight as I pushed aside her hair, exposing more of her delicious creamy neck. It was said my ancestor was Casanova. I cannot let the old Count down. I had gone to extraordinary lengths to create a moment of desire in this one witch.

" _Sei il tesoro più prezioso che ho trovato e che vorrei custodire per sempre."_

"You're the most precious treasure that I've found and that I would like to take care of forever," she translated. "I learn foreign languages at a summer school. So, do not think you are succeeding in seducing me with pretty words. I've become immune to Italian charm."

"Tesoro, mi cara," I said simply before pressing my lips in to the base of her neck. "I feel that we are going to be good together, Mia cara."

"My darling," Theo said as he began stroking down her front gingerly testing the waters as he ghosted his fingertips around her clothed breasts. "Please, forgive us our loutish endeavour to fight for your honour but, Hermione, I cannot stop thinking about you."

I tilted her chin up and turned her face around as he glanced into my eyes. We were soon going to cross the line. We knew that the moment we kiss her we would secure her for ourselves indefinitely. Theo was not aware yet, but my mother was in talks to marry Thaddeus and then kill him off. We were going to bring her into a glorious world where she would not want for anything.

"What are you going to do to me?" her voice was small, helpless and damn us for being dark, but her vulnerability turned me on. I noticed, with a gleam of triumph, that she was breathing heavily and her eyes dilated. "Please, let me go."

"Fight then," I whispered hungrily, I wrapped an arm around her waist and stepped up closer behind. I pressed her tight to me – she was shocked to find that I was allowing myself to become too effected by the feel of her delectable body against mine. "You can't, Hermione, you can't fight against this! Against what you know is right! You don't want to be free from my embrace," I placed little hot kisses down the column of her throat brushing aside the slightly lose sleeve of her dark purple top – I followed the slow descent with my mouth as creamy flesh was revealed. I rubbed her shoulder, warming it up before placing open mouthed kisses on and around her upper arm. "I can see this is affecting you," I growled at the sight of her erect nipples stretching yearningly through the fabric.

Theo ducked his head down and took one between his teeth pulling and tugging the little peak of lust, engorging it all the more. His other hand crept up under her top to cup and massage her other breast.

"P-please, I c-can't, n-not w-with two."

I stopped drawing a line of kisses up her neck, tilting her head up with my hand, my long fingers brushed against her parted, damp lips. Her eyelids fluttered open and shut as I prised her mouth further apart. Quickly, so as not to lose momentum, I inserted my thumb inside. She moaned around my thick digit.

Theo had moved the top up over her breasts and had pushed the lacy material down to uncover them. Two perfect globes of flesh – one for each of us to feast on, stood out proudly. I let Theo kiss and suckle the one he'd chosen for a while longer. I watched him draw one in his hungry mouth and desired to be there, on my knees, worshipping her the way Theo was lucky to do so.

I stopped kissing her neck and shoulder, she mewled a protest, but I did not leave her waiting long as I dropped to a beggars position. I removed Theo's hand from the left breast which he promptly used by stroking and holding her neck. I soon took the breast and suckled, licking around the nipple and areola.

She gasped louder than before and leant right back, her hair falling down beyond her beautiful peachy butt. Her hands were quickly in our hair massaging and stroking around our scalps making sure we stayed there kissing, suckling, worshipping, and tenderly ministering to her as was her right.

Damn! I stopped kissing her breast, but she did not seem to mind as she tilted my chin up and bent down to plant her lips on mine. I had no idea that the whiskey tone of her eyes would match her mouth as she devoured me. Theo was rapt on her breast. I wanted to get _me_ seen to as well. When she had stopped kissing me; she winked, then placed my mouth back on her breast. Obviously, she loved them being thoroughly tasted. They were bigger than the baggy school uniform would have us believe. She was a comfortable C cup definitely, 32 or 34 at the most. A generous fulsome pair that needed a lot of attention.

Theo's other hand was working the button from her jeans free. She hissed as she felt me nip a bite on her flesh. I wanted to mark the entirety of this side of her delicious body. Theo could have her other side. I knew we'd have to share the secret cleft between her legs. Equally partaking of her wet heat as it dripped down between her legs.

"Oh gods," she moaned as she leaned on a desk, laying her palms flat downwards, causing her to thrust out her chest. "Please," she began to pant.

My friend was shaking so much he could not finish undoing her jeans, so I took the zipper and pulled it down, being able to brush the lacy panties over her pubis mons halfheartedly searching for the pink pearl of pleasure. Oh, she was beautiful, and we had not started yet.

Finally, Theo let her breast go with a pop! A string of saliva was all that connected them together, he looked up – his eyes darkened by lust – his lips puffy and swollen. She looked down at us. She was our living gold goddess. Our Pygmalion.

She pulled Theo up to kiss him as hungrily as she had done to me. I used this distraction to full-effect by pulling down her jeans and unbuckling her Mary-Jane's. I lifted her legs one by one, to remove the plain footwear. After this night we will adorn her with such apparel that would make her shine!

Then an horrific sight met our eyes; her feet were severely scarred and viciously malformed.

"Mia cara, what happened?" I asked with such possessive anger.

"Hmm," she stopped kissing Theo.

She looked down at her bare feet. Suddenly, she collapsed down on the floor crying, overtaken by her dark emotions, she sobbed violently half-naked. We were about to offer her comfort when the door swung wide open.

"What is happening here?" hissed the voice of our illustrious Head of House, his obsidian gaze immediately swooped in on Hermione. "30 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!"

"IT IS NOT HER FAULT!" I yelled. Theo helped her up to her feet, then he rearranged her modesty. "She came here to stop a duel happening. It is in that letter what you may have walked in on. Hermione stopped it happening. We wanted to avenge her honour on the red-haired whelp."

"So, how did it descend into such a licentious show of depravity?"

"Blaise and I have had feelings for Hermione since the first day we met."

"What of you, Miss Granger?" I did not comprehend the chill in his eyes. "Or are you leading them on with your feminine wi…" his gaze dropped down on her disfigured feet. "What…" he pushed us away and began massaging the scars around her feet. "What…"

"Muggles," she sighed. "An old crowd from my previous school – the gang of girls had been learning about Witch Burnings – during last holidays this is what happened to me before…"

Before we did not know but Snape clearly did. "Miss Granger, do I have your permission to look at the memory?"

Theo and I shrugged our shoulders. It was quite an odd moment to find oneself in. One minute we were suckling her breasts and about to get to the best part; the next, Snape was on the floor massaging her feet. He growled when he came back to himself.

"Points loss rescinded," he sighed. "I'm going to get you to the Infirmary. These were shoddily fixed."

I nodded in agreement: "Sir," she said. "Please, do not tell anyone. I don't want Harry to keep me locked up somewhere. He will, you know, he deeply cares for me."

The bee of jealousy had left its sting on my heart that Potter would always be the one she'd protect. Above anyone else, including herself. I still could not comprehend what was so great about him. He was not my personal chosen one, that role belonged to the witch in this room.

"I do not understand what can be done," she said. "I have to go for skin surgery over the Christmas Holidays."

"Here in _your_ world such surgery is painless and less time-consuming," Theo said emphasising the fact that he sees Hermione as part of our world. "We are also going to avenge this slight against perfection."

Hermione blushed, I noticed Snape glance between the three of us before settling his gaze on the little witch with us. She blushed further under his dark scrutiny.

"If I can help you, Mr Nott, I shall help you," he said.

Theo puzzled this out in his mind, it took me less time than him. Severus was more of a fan of Hermione than he let on in class. How much I was not sure of, but it was clear that he held some kind of esteem for our little witch.

 **Neville's PoV**

I was in class 7a at 9:30. It was close as I had seen Snape enter the room. What he walked in on I cannot imagine. Ronald in a bloody pulp perhaps but no. It was neither of those. Instead, I watched a rather ruffled looking Hermione walking out on Snape's arm – with Zabini and Nott flanking either side of her a few steps in front of her as if she needed protecting. It was then I glanced down at her feet.

I heard something about girls from the muggle world, but I could not catch the rest. Still, as Hogwarts cannot keep a secret I suppose I would know by tomorrow. I hid in the shadows watching the odd quartet pass me by. Even Snape seemed angry at what had happened to Hermione. That would take me the rest of my school life to fathom out.

I sighed as I glanced at my watch: 9:31… was I being stood up?

Slowly, the hands ticked by: 9:32… Yep, I was sure I was.

Of course, it was a practical joke! Who'd want to be seen with Neville the Ninny?

Again, I glanced at my watch: 9:39… So, I was being stood up.

I was about to pack up my pride and broken heart when the door creaked open. I glanced up and there, in the doorway, stood a girl. A beautiful, lovely girl.

"I-I'm sorry N-Neville, I-I w-was s-shy," she stammered. "Hello, I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Hello, Daphne," I offered my hand and she took it in her hand – blushing prettily and she turned her head into her shoulder as she was trying to hide it from me. "You do not need to hide from me," I said, "I think you are amazingly beautiful especially when you are blushing."

She giggled as she glanced back up at me. "Sorry, I was being held up by Millicent Bulstrode asking me for homework advice. I swear she was…"

"Daphne," a voice squealed in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, _Parkinson_ ," Daphne snarled standing in front of me. "You know how I have felt for Neville since the first day. You KNEW, and you were going to sabotage probably the last time I'd ever get to see him without the pressure of exams and NEWTS. Why?"

"Because," Pansy walked in swaying her hips, "my parents do not wish me to be with Draco anymore – I have to secure another husband for myself and Neville Longbottom is of old stock, he has a _fortune_ waiting for him on his old grandma's death and he's got good looks as have I, which means our children will be perfectly divine."

"Except," I said sternly. "You are forgetting one thing: My grandmother was Augusta Selwyn. She and your grandmother Rebecca Macnair – had a life-long battle of hate. If your father so much as _approaches_ my grandmother you will find he will come back unrecognisably hexed into a permanent state of deformity. I am _not_ yours, _never_ have been yours and do not _desire_ to be yours. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I have made my mind up – DAPHNE holds my heart in her tender little hands if she will have me."

Daphne turned around on her heel and looked up at me with sparkling eyes before I swooped down and captured her lips in mine, kissing her with an unpractised fumbling of lips, but she did not mind as she wrapped her arms around my neck to drag me down to kiss her once again. We soon backed into the wall. None of us heard Pansy slam the door shut as we were lost in each other's embrace.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?" she breathed out.

"Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically as I locked lips again.

 **Hermione and Daphne's PoV**

We were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Flushed faced as we had just been making out with our boyfriends. Our glances to each other were all-knowing. Shortly after Ginny joined us, claiming the need to get away from her handsy amour. She looked between the two of us and started talking.

"So, how did you two manage to score members of the top five hunks of Hogwarts?" she asked.

We shared a smirk as we lifted her foamy butter beers to our lips: "Who are _they_ again, Ginny?" Hermione asked, her tawny eyes full of mischief.

"Oh please, Hermione Granger, you have to know this!"

"Nope, remind me, won't you? Mind like a sieve, lately."

"5. Neville Longbottom. Godric save us, even Parkinson was after him," Ginny listed by bending a finger inward towards her palm. "4. Theodore Nott – not bad for a Brainiac, it must be the drooling combination of brown eyes and blond thick curly hair," she sighed dreamily, "3. Draco Malfoy – less said about him the bloody better," she snarled, "2. Blaise Zabini – I mean what a hunk of meat – you lucky girl you!" she bumped Hermione's shoulder with her own causing her to choke on the drink. Ginny paled a little before jumping up and thumping her back. When Hermione was calm again she was a little sheepish and apologised.

"Who's number one?" Daphne asked.

"Why, Harry Potter of course," she said as if it should have been obvious.

"Ugh, he's all right," Hermione said, "but he's too small for me. I like to be loomed over – Theo and Blaise sure know how to do that," she whimpered a little. "Oh boy, do they do that well."

"Isn't it weird having two on the go?" Ginny asked. We exchanged gazes. It was clear that Harry was not noticing her – or so she thought – and was starting to feel worthless again. Dean clearly was not the one for her. "Hermione, is it not…"

"Don't knock it until you try it, Ginny," Daphne smirked behind her mug.

"Besides," Hermione said. "They fell beautifully into our trap."

"Trap?" Ginny frowned, she was a little bewildered.

"I was genuinely upset over your brother and his…er…tongue sucking bimbo," Hermione sighed. "But it woke up the slithering possessive serpents within two boys who had been sending me notes on the sly. I did not know it was going to result in a wizards duel, so I put a stop to it whilst Blaise and Theo wasted no time in seducing me. Oh, and Professor Snape showing up was also unexpected, but he turned out fine once he saw what happened to me over the holidays…"

"What did…"

"A tale for another time," Daphne said bluntly, ignoring the hurt that flashed across Ginny's face at not holding one of Hermione's many secrets – weren't they supposed to be best friends? "Meanwhile, I wanted to make it clear to Neville that I felt he was better than he let himself believe and did not reveal my identity until I felt it safe to do so. Only then it was by shaping our letters into bay leaves. Daphne means Laurel bush. Laurel is Bay – I thought the Herbologist of the future would work that out in a flash. When I noticed him reading them in the library one day and blushing I knew I had his attention. So, I arranged for a little classroom rendezvous of my own. He defended me in front of Parkinson – he was my own precious Knight."

Ginny almost swooned at the brief tale told by the two unusual best friends. Then her eyes landed on Harry who was sitting awkwardly on the side-lines whilst her brother was testing how far down Lavender's throat his tongue would go.

"Hmm, perhaps I ought to try and make a play for my own Wizard!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, girls, for giving me tips. Greengrass, you treat Neville right. I dated him briefly, it was sweet as the wizard himself is. You hurt him, you pain us. Got it?"

Daphne tilted her head to the side and shrewdly evaluated what Ginny said and how to take it: "The threat is unnecessary, I have no intention of harming my big love bunny – however, should I do so, I will be watching my back with _extreme_ diligence."

"Good, because I am serious. I have six older brothers – I _will_ fight dirty!"

"Your care and attention are noted, Ginny."

"The same goes for the Slytherin boys dating our Hermione, got that?"

"Yes," Daphne smiled though it did not reach her eyes. She clearly did not take to threats well. "Though, as I said before, the threat was best left unsaid."

Once she got what she came for: the truth behind the ridiculous rumours spreading about us, Ginny left our table to re-join her own pack of giggling fifth years.

Hermione found herself wrapped in Blaise and Theo's arms with their lips kissing her cheeks and neck. Daphne rested her back into Neville's side whilst his arm was lazily laying down her front, comfortably nestled in the valley of her breasts.

When we were back at the school we decided to go to the Great Hall to exchange gifts as we would not be able to over the holidays. We were about to leave when mistletoe floated over our heads. Eagerly Neville picked Daphne up off the ground and kissed the brains out of her.

Hermione swooned when Blaise muttered endearments in Italian as he swooped in to capture his lips against hers. Theo then did the same.

 **Theo's PoV**

I picked up my diary and looked at the new years resolution list I made on New Year's last and sighed. All it had in bold red ink was: Make Hermione Granger Notice You At All Costs.

I threw the old diary in the bin.

In next year's diary I wrote the resolutions: _Court Hermione With A View to Marriage. Foist Zabini on Pansy Parkinson. Kill Father!_ I underlined the last two words with three angry swipes of my quill.

" _Yes, dear father,_ (I wrote to my father in response to a rare letter he'd sent earlier.)

 _Of course, I will love to spend my Holidays at Weeden-Nott Hall. This may be the last I will see of you._

 _I shall see you three days from now – I am sure the festivities will be splendid papa, and I look forward to being in my own room, for there is nothing that equates to one's own bed._

 _Send Fulgy to fetch my things._

 _Your grateful son_

 _Theodore."_

 **Daily Prophet**

 **January 2** **nd** **1997**

 _It is with sad regret that we mourn the passing of Thaddeus Nott (114) of Weeden-Nott Hall. He married quite late in life to a young woman, Annie Selwyn, who died giving birth to her only child._

 _Thaddeus is proceeded by Theodore Thaddeus Nott (17) currently studying NEWTs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our condolences pass to him in his moment of great need._

 _More on Thaddeus Nott: Pg 9_

 _More on Theo Nott: Pg 12_

I beamed at the article. No-one suspected, or _cared_ about the old man enough to check into his death. Already, the miserly old goat was buried underneath the cold winter sod. I sat back in my green velvet wing-back chair swirling a glass of fire-whiskey. I raised a salute to the elegant woman in front of me.

"You did well," I said, "your reputation precedes you, Madam Zabini!"

"Thank you," she replied. "For your business, Mr Nott."

* * *

 **AN** : I may write more I may not. Depends on how it is received.


End file.
